


then there were four

by rcbot



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Also zach has a nice butt and Eugene likes it, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blowies ;), Cute, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, He's still growing, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, More like denial of feelings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Pining, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Zach is small, caring for each other, hangovers, possibly smut, stupid nicknames, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcbot/pseuds/rcbot
Summary: high school band au zagene





	then there were four

I hated the first version of this chapter so as soon as I get time, I'm going to redo it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon, but they may be late.  
> Give me some feedback and suggestions!


End file.
